wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eredun
Eredun (aka Demonic) is the language of the demons of the Burning Legion. Knowing that other sentient beings would inevitably join the Legion, the eredar declared that their primary language, Eredun, would be the Legion's common language.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/346.xml The written form is called Eredic, and is composed of cryptic symbols as illustrated in their spells. Eredun, the speech of the Burning Legion, is all but eradicated on Azeroth. It lives in the minds of cultists and those few brave enough to study it. It has a life of its own — its words writhe in the minds of those that know it, eating away sanity and morality. The demonic language of Eredun seemingly wants to be understood. A Guardian of Tirisfal can understand and speak Eredun. He is not subject to the insanity such knowledge can cause to non-evil characters. It is unlikely that the original dialect of Eredun spoken on Argus, or the language known as Draenei, causes corruption in other races. In the World of Warcraft, the Burning Legion's Eredun language is known as "Demonic". It is not currently possible for players to learn this language, so anything spoken in it is indecipherable. However, the Warlock spell Curse of Tongues causes the target to temporarily speak in Demonic (Eredun). Eredun Primer This is a list of Eredun phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard; * Draenei = Exiled Ones.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/draenei.html * Draenor = Exiles Refuge.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/draenei.html * Galtak Ered'nash = All Hail the Burning Blade * Man'ari = Man'ari in Eredun is a word that has no literal definition because it is used as a substitute when there is a lack of words to describe exactly how deeply horrible and "wrong" something is. Some of the corrupted Eredar have been known to refer to themselves as "Man'ari". May mean "gifted" by Sargeras to the Eredar. See Draenei (language), for definition in Draenei language. * Nathrezim = Dreadlord. Ashbrigner #1 * Thal'kituun = Unseen guest.Ashbringer #1 *Archimonde Speech 1 = "Let this scar signify the first blow against the mortal world." (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 2 = "From this seal shall arise the doom of men," (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 3 = "Who, in their arrogance, sought to wield our fire as their own." (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 4 = "Blindly they build their kingdoms upon stolen knowledge and conceit." (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 5 = "Now they shall be consumed by the very flame they sought to control." (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 6 = "Let the echoes of doom resound across this wretched world, that all who live may hear them and despair." (WC3) Other Eredun words and phrases * A-kreesh! - No translation, Said by both Omor the Unscarred and Archimonde during knockback moves. * Achor she-ki! - No translation, said by Omor the Unscarred in Hellfire Ramparts. * Akmin-kurai! - No translation, said by Archimonde at Hyjal Summit. * Ered'nash ban galar - From Cycle of Hatred - a phrase used to invoke communication with demon lords. * Ered'nash havik yrthog - From Cycle of Hatred - a phrase used to invoke communication with demon lords. * Kirel narak! - Yelled by Kazzak after killing a player. * Manach sheek-thrish! - No translation, said by Archimonde at Hyjal Summit. * Reesh, hokta! - No translation, Said by Azgalor at Hyjal Summit. * Sheet-sah - No translation, said by Dalliah the Doomsayer as a name or title or insult for Soccothrates. * Phrase - Heard at the Temple of the Damned. Demonic/Eredun (speculation} So we can summarise that; *''Draen'' means "exile" or "exiled" *''Ei'' means "one" or "ones" *''Or'' means "refuge" in Eredun. * Achor she-ki! - May mean "Feast my Pet", or "Eat your fill!" other phrases said by Omor. *"Galtak Ered'nash!" ("All Hail the Burning Blade") may also be Eredun, but this questions the meaning of the name "eredar." It is not known if the name "eredar" has any sort of translation. "Ered" clearly has a specific meaning, as evidenced by "eredar," "ered'nash," and "ered'ruin." It is possible that it can be rendered as either "burning" or "corrupt", depending on context. It is also probable that "sha" means "light". "No", me, often said. *Ered'ruin = "doomguard" Words in "Demonic" (Eredun) This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser for the Demonic language, and is listed as language number eight (word range 547-672) in the Language text file. It shares words from Titan, Draconic and Draenei language parsers, although with slight differences in the word lists in each. Draenei cannot understand "Demonic" (Eredun). Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words look like "Demonic" (Eredun). It does not actually translate words. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true "Demonic" (Eredun). It is not certain if these words are true words in the Eredun language or not. "Amanare" represents two separate words in the Demonic language parser, as words #627 and #628. As such both versions of the word are used to filter two separate sets of words, based on hidden criteria. Archimonde's Spell The following is the text of the spell Archimonde uses to destroy Dalaran (see ogg links above). Warning: Text below is by no means accurate, and is merely spelt phonetically, from what it sounds like to most; Archimonde's accent and syntax make it sound somewhat different to individual listeners. *'Azhir uval nutarus. Azhir mudas ethanul. Dalektharu il dask daku. Riftuuz e thara samanar utamus. Elas umanes azarathan rakas ibna.' = "Let this scar signify the first blow against the mortal world. From this seal shall arise the doom of men, who, in their arrogance, sought to wield our fire as their own. Blindly they build their kingdoms upon stolen knowledge and conceit. Now they shall be consumed by the very flame they sought to control." (WC3) *'Belanora mordanos nenaar ila mornu farlos kada.' = "Let the echoes of doom resound across this wretched world, that all who live may hear them and despair." (WC3) Draenei definitions language/dialect, which may not have the same meaning in demonic Eredun. * Kurenai means Redeemed Ones. * Shattrath means Dwelling of Light. * Sha'tar means Born of Light. References Category:Game terms Category:Languages